


Compass

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [21]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Twitter, Moving On, Older Characters, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Recovery, References to Depression, Regret, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I think that I can definitely go on this path, thanks to you.”
Relationships: Mito Freecs/Palm Siberia
Series: Femslash February 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	Compass

"What do you plan to do?" Mito asked, her voice stirring Palm from her own thoughts.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Palm inquired, arms crossed over her chest. "What I plan to do after…what?"

Mito narrowed her eyes. "I mean, after all that you've been through, what do you plan to do now?"

Before Palm could even answer, she set to work straightening out the napkins set out for the both of them, willow blue cloths matching perfectly with the aqua blue teapot on the kitchen table.

"Well, I can't say I've thought of what exactly," Palm began, unfolding her arms and twining her hands together. "Perhaps, something that could help people."

Mito looked up and smiled, a hand on her hip. "That's a good start, Palm,"

Palm's cheeks flushed.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Mito countered. "You don't have to start looking straight away. But you can start in whatever way you need, and in whichever way you want. In the meantime, you should let me help out a little. Just here and there, you know?"

Palm blinked, still looking down her hands. "Okay then. I'll accept your help. I think that I can definitely go on this path, thanks to you."

She slowly lifted her head, her eyes meeting the other woman's and smiled. "I really appreciate it, Mito."

"Glad I could help," Mito answered, leaning in, and then kissing Palm on the lips; Palm was left breathless, speechless, and with a growing smile on her face.


End file.
